ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Templo de San José (Costa Rica)
thumb|250px|Templo de San José, [[Costa Rica, ubicado en la urbanización Ribera de Belén.Ver foto aérea satelital de la ubicación del templo de la ciudad de San José, Costa Rica: http://www.ldschurchtemples.com/sanjose/aerial/ Último acceso 23 de marzo de 2008.]] El Templo de San José, Costa Rica es uno de los templos construidos y operados por La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días, el número 87 construido por la iglesia, el primero de Costa Rica, ubicado en la ciudad de Belen (Heredia) y el segundo en Centroamérica después del templo de la Ciudad de Guatemala. Historia Los templos de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días son construidos con el fin de proveer ordenanzas y ceremonias consideradas sagradas para sus miembros y para quienes son necesarias para la salvación individual y la exaltación familiar.Principios del Evangelio (2000). http://www.lds.org/languages/additionalmanuals/gospelprinciples/start_here_2.pdf (en español), pág. 256. Último acceso 23 de marzo de 2008. La doctrina SUD de los templos tiene su origen en 1832, dos años después de la organización de la iglesia, cuando su fundador y primer profeta José Smith recibiera lo que es considerada en el movimiento de los Santos de los Últimos Días como una revelación divina en la que el Señor Jesús le refiriera el deseo de la construcción de templos.Registrado en el libro de Doctrina y Convenios, Smith escribió que el Señor dio el mandamiento a los santos a establecer "una acasa, sí, una casa de oración, una casa de ayuno, una casa de fe, una casa de instrucción, una casa de gloria, una casa de orden, una casa de Dios;" (véase DyC 88:119-120) En 1836 Smith y la iglesia completaron el templo de Kirtland, el primer templo SUD, en la ciudad de Kirtland, Ohio. La Primera Presidencia de la iglesia anunció la construcción del templo en la ciudad de San José el 17 de marzo de 1999.News of the Church. Temple Update, Ensign, May 1999, 117. Último acceso 23 de marzo de 2008. Los primeros misioneros SUD llegaron al país al finalizar la Guerra Civil de Costa Rica en 1948. Para 1960 la iglesia contaba con 214 miembros en Costa Rica y unos 1.700 para 1970.LaRene Porter Gaunt, Costa Rica: Rising in Majesty and Strength, (en inglés). Ensign, Dec 1996, 22. Último acceso 23 de marzo de 2008. La primera estaca en el país se organizó en 1977 y la dedicación formal de la tierra costaricense por un apóstol SUD fue en 1992, por Boyd K. Packer. La ceremonia de la primera palada del templo ocurrió el 24 de abril de 1999 presidida por la presidencia del área al que pertenece Costa Rica. La construcción del templo culminó 14 meses después del anuncio público. Dedicación thumb|Fachada principal del templo de San José, Costa Rica. El templo SUD de la ciudad de San José fue dedicado para sus actividades eclesiásticas en cuatro sesiones el 4 de junio de 2000, por James E. Faust, miembro en ese entonces de la Primera Presidencia de la iglesia SUD. Anterior a ello, en medio de días lluviosos del 20-27 de mayo de ese mismo año, la iglesia permitió un recorrido público de las instalaciones y del interior del templo al que asisitieron unas 20.000 personas.News of the Church. Five New Temples Dedicated in Four Countries, (en inglés). Ensign, Aug. 2000, 74–77. Último acceso 23 de marzo de 2008. Características Los templos de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días son construidos con el fin de proveer ordenanzas y ceremonias consideradas sagradas para sus miembros y necesarias para la salvación individual y la exaltación familiar. El interior del templo cuenta con dos salones para dichas ordenanzas SUD y dos salones de sellamientos matrimoniales. El templo de San José tiene un total de 994 metros cuadrados de construcción, en un terreno de 3/4 de una hectárea. El exterior del templo es blanco con granito proveniente de la ciudad mexicana de Torreón. El templo de San José es usado por más de 50.000 miembros repartidos en 7 estacas afiliadas a la iglesia en Costa Rica. Desde agosto de 2008, los miembros de la iglesia SUD en Panamá asisten al templo de la Ciudad de Panamá en vez del de Costa Rica. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial del templo de San José, Costa Rica. * Fechas y fotos del templo de San José sitio web no-oficial. * Oración dedicatoria del templo de San José: Imbue them with a knowledge…of this work, (en inglés) por James E. Faust, 10 de junio de 2000. * Modelo arquitectónico del Templo de San José creado por Google 3D SketchUp. Categoría:Iglesias de Costa Rica